The Fall 3: The Uprising/Film Script
Name says it all. My crummy attempt at writing a film script for The Fall 3: The Uprising. So, shall we begin? UPDATE: '''I've decided on another way to do this. Anyone, yes ANYONE, on this wiki, can come and edit the page i.e, expand the film script. The story is linked to above, so you can add more to what I've got already. Couple of requirements, though: *A new 'chapter' as such is marked with a line break (type ----) *The script must be in code format. To do this, put tags around each paragraph *And, as with any film script, it doesn't have to follow the book word-for-word I will review new additions and remove them if I don't believe they are good enough, or if they include inappropriate content. Black. Then, a forested scene slowly comes into focus. We are looking at it through the eyes of... something. We can see through a gap in the thick trees, beyond which is a clearing. A man stumbles in. His clothes are torn and his features facing away from us. He moves on, and we, too, move with him, keeping him in sight. The scenery doesn't change. But then, across the clearing, two yellow lights flick on. But not lights. Another pair of eyes. Keeping to the bushes, we move closer. The shape is not human, but shrouded in shadow so we cannot identify it. Our vision sweeps quickly across a small area - we are shaking our head, saying 'no' to the other creature. Then, we look back to the human. It is in full view, and whatever we are, charges at it. We approach from behind, the human getting closer with every thud that is our footstep. A scaled arm, with a clawed hand, enters our vision as it smites the human on the side of the head. The human falls out of view, and we turn round for a second attack. The human struggles to its feet, and we charge it, knocking it flying. Then, we look down triumphantly on the body. We lay a clawed foot on it, and notice the second claw is unusually large. The clawed foot then slices the man's stomach apart, and the camera changes to a third person view. We can see the full creature, which now has its head in the man's stomach. It lifts its head up, to reveal a human heart in its jaws. We can see the creature is a raptor. The other raptor enters the scene, and after a brief fight over the heart, the first raptor gulps it down. Then, they both bend down to feast, and the screen fades to black. ---- As the screen fades back into the scene, we are no longer in the forest. Instead, we see the figure of Lex Murphy. The scene is in various shades of grey, but no colour. Lex is hunched over her diary, but we can see her face. She speaks as she writes. '''Lex: My name is Lex Murphy. I am twelve years old, and though what I am about to write seems unbelievable, it's true. When I was only eleven, a man called Lewis Dodgson ruined my life. He was head of a genetics company, that recreated the dinosaurs and set them loose. They eventually killed both my brother and my grandfather, my two closest relations. I went and found Dodgson, then had a gunfight. I finally got him on the floor, and I shot him. Just one shot. Then I legged it; I don't even know if he's dead. And his fate is always nagging me. I need to find out, and I know where to start. The screen fades black again, before fading in to a different scene entirely. The colour is back. The picture shows a row of rundown houses, many with alleys between them. Lex, peering round for signs of life, dashes across the road, and into one of the alleys. Lex: (to herself) It should be around here somewhere... Lex climbs over the chain link fence at the end of the alley, and drops down into a dump. Various objects - old computers, empty boxes, broken bicycles - are laying around, coated in dust or rust. She topples one pile of boxes, revealing a heavy metal trap door, which is beginning to rust at the edges. However, upon turning round, Lex realises she is being watched. The pile of boxes that the 'spy' was hiding under explode outwards as he jumps to his feet. Lex gives pursuit through the seemingly endless maze of alleys. He loses her pretty quickly, and Lex realises she too is lost. She wanders around for a bit, but gives up when she ends up in the same place she started, upon which she pulls out her mobile - but gets no signal. After wandering for longer, she reaches an alternate alley that also leads to the dump. However, when she climbs over the fence, she lands on a pile of boxes, causing her to slip and sprain her ankle. Lex limps over to the metal trapdoor, opens it, and ventures in. But as she enters, she wobbles, forcing her to grab the door for support - this pulls it shut, and there is a click as it locks automatically. Lex continues down the dark tunnel, until she sees a light ahead. She reaches it, and we get a sweeping view of a massive, clearly artificial environment. A forest dominates one side, and Lex enters. She examines every bush, afraid there will be dinosaurs left to jump out at her. She walks on, until she stumbles, looking down at an object we can't see. Lex gasps in shock, and the camera slowly moves down to reveal... a body. Blood and guts are spilled everywhere, and most of the flesh has been torn off, some scattered over the clearing. The ribs are cracked and there is a circular wound in the collarbone - a bullet hole. Lex realises this, and notices the tufts of blonde hair scattered around the clearing - the camera focuses on one. Lex: (unbelievingly) Lewis Dodgson... it can't be... Those wounds - they're raptor wounds! There is the sound of bushes rustling, and Lex turns to see a pair of yellow, reptilian eyes, reminiscent of those seen in the prologue. She backs away slowly, then runs, off-camera. The raptor flashes across the screen, giving pursuit, and the screen fades to black. ---- We are back in the dump. The only character in the scene is the tramp from earlier. We see him removing a rusty bike he had used to jam the door shut, before opening it and wedging it open with an old computer. He walks in. There is a scream, and the tramp begins to run. He tears through the forest until he reaches Lewis Dodgson's body. The camera moves away from him, to reveal a trail of broken foliage leading further into the forest. The tramp walks on camera and proceeds cautiously down the trail. As he gets further away, the screen fades to black. Category:The Fall Category:Toothless99 Fanfiction Category:Incomplete Category:History's Sake